Tainted
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: What if Clare wasn't the one who was sexually harassed? Jessica Shepard is a famous play writer. She comes to Toronto and Eli is given the chance to work with her. Will he do anything it takes to keep the play going?
1. Chapter 1

**More angst/hurt-comfort. Grrr. I can't wait much longer for season 12.5.**

**I do own Degrassi.**

**Summary- What if Clare wasn't the one who was sexually harassed? Jessica Shepard is a famous play writer. She comes to Toronto and Eli is given the chance to work with her. Will he do anything it takes to keep the play going?**

Tainted

"Clare!" Eli ran towards Clare's locker. The curly haired girl leaned against her locker as she turned to face him.

"Eli!" She mocked. He rolled his eyes but his grin didn't falter.

"Jessica Shepard is in Toronto and going to work with me on Romeo and Jules!" All the excitement brought a smile to Clare's face.

"Jessica Shepard as in the famous play writer?" Clare hadn't seen Eli so excited in a long time.

"How many other Jessica Shepards would I know?" He smirked as Clare pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you. When do you get to meet her?"

"After school today." To Eli it was the best day ever. Clare was jealous. How come she couldn't ever make him that happy?

"That's awesome, Eli." She said with a smile. He gave her a quick kiss and two went their separate ways.

Eli

Eli's stomach was exploding with fireworks. He was about to meet Jessica Shepard. The woman came up to him just as he entered the room.

"Eli, right?" She asked grabbing his hand a shaking it roughly.

"Yes ma'am." He took his hand from her grip and bite his lip in pain.

"Call me Jessica." She said with a smirk as she led Eli to a desk.

"What do you think?" Eli asked the woman as she read over his script.

"I love it. Just a few minor mistakes. We can fix those tomorrow after school if that's all right with you."

"Yeah. That's great." He smiled still in the best mood.

"Alrighty. I'll see you then, Eli." She grabbed her bags and left to her car. Eli couldn't wait to tell Adam about meeting Jessica Shepard. But something kept biting at his conscience. Telling him not to meet after school tomorrow. Like always, he ignored the voice.

It was the next day and Eli couldn't wait to work on his script with Mrs. Shepard. His classes went by fast. After telling Clare bye he headed to the stage. The giant room was empty, excluding Jessica. She stared at Eli with gold eyes as he took a seat next to her.

He handed her his papers. She started to cross out and fix Eli's mistakes as the boy scooted closer to see. The brown haired woman smirked to herself. As she finished writing she handed the paper to Eli and he began to look through the changes.

"This is great. So much better." Nothing could bring him down. He thought he had to be the luckiest guy in the world to work with a famous play writer. He looked over at her expectantly. After waiting for a few seconds for a response he started to feel a little awkward. The way she was staring at him was weird. Suddenly she began to lean in. He leaned back in his chair but she pulled him back towards her and kissed him roughly. Eye's wide he yanked away and ran from the room. Not once did he look back.

**As a warning, it will get worse. Like it? Hate it? Any mistakes? Please leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This part of the story is rated T. Please do not read if you shouldn't be reading T. I may completely change the rating so please tell me in a review if I should change it. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

Tainted Part 2

"What?! She kissed you?!" Adam screamed as his best friend cringed.

"Yeah. But, it was probably my fault any way. I bet she didn't even mean to." Eli tried to think rationally but his mind was swarming. His emotions were in hysterics as he tried to think through what had happened.

"Eli, you need to tell Simpson. This is really serious." Adam was worried for Eli. He had become very protective over the shaggy haired boy after the Morty incident.

"I'll talk to Jessica. It was probably just a misunderstanding. Nothing to ruin my chances of getting into NYU over." Eli ran a hand through his hair hoping that his choice was a good one.

"You better be right. 'Cause if you're not there is going to be major Shepard butt whooping." Eli knew Adam was just joking but he could hear truth behind his words.

In honesty, the green eyed boy was scared about confronting Jessica tomorrow. He was just glad that the people who'd be auditioning for the parts would also be there so he wouldn't be alone with the woman. He laid in his bed thinking of what he would say to her. "I forgive you for attacking my lips?" He had to think of something so that he could keep the play going.

* * *

The Next Day

Eli speed walked into the room where many people were waiting to audition and Jessica Shepard sat in the middle of the room at the table. The green eyed boy gulped before walking towards the woman. She turned her head to look at him and smiled softly. He stopped walking a few feet away from her. "About last night…." He started feeling awkward and nervous.

"Forget it. It was an accident that will never happen again." She promised giving a sincere smile that Eli immediately fell for.

"Good." He whispered taking his seat next to her. She called up the next person trying for the role as Jules. He was a young man by the name of Tristan.

"Great job, Tristan." Eli said with a half-smile as the boy finished his performance.

"Did I get the part?!" The boy asked excitedly.

"We'll have to make sure we give everyone else a fair chance but you are for sure at the top of my list." Jessica smiled widely as she waved the boy off the stage.

"Let's go grab some snacks, Eli." The woman said getting up from her seat and nodding towards the door.

"Okay." He replied slightly worried. His nerves made his hands sweat and clench at the fabric on his clothes as he and Jessica walked down the deserted hallway. It seemed quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly the woman lunged at him. He was thrown up against the wall. A scream of pain and fright left his mouth as his back collided painfully with the cement wall. Jessica smiled innocently. She lightly rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek.

"You're shaking. What's wrong?" She cruelly moved a piece of raven hair from his wide eyes and placed in behind his ear. He used all of his strength to try to push her away but she reacted too quickly. She pushed his wrists up against the wall so he couldn't move them at all. Tears welded up in his eyes at his failed attempt of getting away.

His last and only chance of safety was his voice. "HE-!" He was cut off by Jessica's rough lips. He struggled to get away. To get the woman's disgusting air stealing lips away from his. He kicked but missed. Which in result made Jessica push up against him even more. She slowly took her lips from his with a snort. He was shaking uncontrollably and his sobs echoed through the empty hall. She placed her lips on his ear and whispered, "Tell anyone and you can say bye bye to NYU."

She released his wrists and backed away. The broken boy fell to the ground unable to stand any longer. She smiled at him before leaving him in the dark hallway alone. He made a mistake. And that mistake just broke him. He was shattered. His breath shortened and panic set in. His heart was frantically thumping at its cage with anxiety. He had to get home as fast as possible. He ran out of the school and towards his house.

**:,( I told you it was going to get worse. And it still is. Like it? Hate it? Personally I hated it because I made Eli suffer through so much. Poor boy. Review? Please?**


End file.
